


[罗索 R]Trap king make bad b**ch nervous

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: -自作聪明的碧池小藻被钓鱼小罗套路的pwp -有room卸下四肢和放置注意！严重OOC请一定注意！ 以及还是十分感谢和我口嗨的皮皮和啾啾！！嘿嘿
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	[罗索 R]Trap king make bad b**ch nervous

++  
月明星稀，实在是不错的好天气。

去往佐乌的船上今天依旧准时开着宴会。索隆发泄似地大口咽下啤酒，大刺刺地打量着不远处独自打坐的男人，鬼哭巨大的刀身照旧一刻不离地靠在那人肩膀。经历过一场恶战的外科医生此刻正放松地仰头休息，火光摇曳照在他裸露得恰到好处的胸膛让人不自觉被那片展露了一角的纹身吸引。  
或许只有我会盯着他看吧，毕竟已经在意这个各方面都和自己意外合拍的家伙很久了，况且这段时间可是完全没有发泄过啊。索隆嗤笑一声干脆地起身走向那个方向。

“所以，有何贵干？索隆当家的。”被高壮的身影挡住篝火，罗睁开眼懒洋洋地开口，“已经盯着我看了很久了吧。”  
“你这家伙，喜欢男人吧。”坦着胸的剑士开门见山低头逼近，笃定如阐述事实。

端坐着的人无视头顶的压迫只是压了压帽子并不回应。

也不反驳。

“那么试试看和我做怎么样？以往那些家伙可是都对这里赞不绝口啊。”索隆拉起罗的手放上自己浑圆饱满的胸肌，罗自然地抓了抓，所及之处柔软又富有弹性，称之为乳房也不为过。

“索隆当家的是在向我求欢吗。这样像bitch一样的自我推销倒也不必，毕竟我也不喜欢当不解风情的男人啊。”戴着帽子的男人嘲笑着像是回应似的用指腹拨动了下他柔软的乳头，两下便挺立起来了。

“这么容易有感觉，莫非真的是bitch。”

“啊。随你怎么想，你只需要决定做不做。”

“索隆当家的是打算把我当作用过就丢的按摩棒吧。”罗慢条斯理地开口，“要我出力也不是不行，不过多少也该展示点诚意吧？过度纵欲可不是好习惯，先试着忍耐看看，我保证也会让你爽到。从现在开始到凌晨十二点忍耐着不发出声音被人发现，做到的话我就好好满足你，怎么样？”

“哈？你这家伙少得意了，我也不是非你不可。”

“真的吗，那么这艘船上除了我你还在渴求谁？”

男人站起来居高临下地看着他，与表情不同的是手正下流地引导他摸上自己的裆部，隔着裤子也能感受到那还未完全勃起的阴茎的巨大和炽热。  
罗满意地看着索隆一瞬间恍惚痴迷的神情。草帽家强悍的三刀流剑士实际上是个不折不扣的bitch，他早就知道。

“跟我来吧，索隆当家的。”

++

“怎么，不想自己脱衣服吗？” 罗关好门转身便看到那人侧卧在床上，衣服好好的穿在身上，看起来对接下来要做的事并不期待的样子。

呵。装模作样的婊子。

“衣服留给对方脱是起码的情趣吧。”索隆翻个身躺下，用两条手臂支撑着自己的上半身微微抬起看着罗，闭着一只眼睛的样子倒好像是什么俏皮的邀请。  
医生干脆上床为他脱起衣服，分开衣襟的手力道适中地刚好擦过仅仅在边上一点点的乳头。

“衣服开得还真是大啊，稍微动一动乳头就会露出来吧？还是说这是索隆当家的勾引男人的手段？”

“只是这样穿舒服罢了。”

索隆抬头亲上罗的嘴唇，热情地将舌头送上与对方交缠，闭眼动情地喘息着，双手也自然地环上罗的脖子一幅讨好亲昵的姿态。

一吻结束，罗难免发出的低喘像是催情剂让索隆几乎瞬间就觉得全身的血液都在往下身涌。

“真是难以拒绝啊，是打算勾引我现在就直接肏你吗？”

然而年长的医生并不是被诱惑一下就把持不住的毛头小子，罗毫不留恋地移开身体。

“Room！”

像是早有准备，转眼罗手上就出现了几个奇形怪状的道具。经验丰富如索隆却也不认识几个——他只是更喜欢由男人来解决性欲罢了，倒是对开发和玩弄自己没什么兴趣。况且连一个正常肉柱形状的都没有，或是短短一截或是极细一根，看着就让人提不起兴趣。

“喂，别说是要用这些破玩具糊弄我......”

“索隆当家的到时候可别哭着求我把这些玩具拿出来才好......呵，下面都已经湿得流水了，看来是真的很渴望我的东西啊。”罗拿起那短短一截的东西很轻易地就送进了索隆已经开始分泌肠液的后穴，前粗后细的构造刚好卡紧了不会掉出来，打开按钮后绿发的剑士几乎是立刻开始难耐地扭动腰部。以前和男人做爱都是越大越激烈越好，几乎没什么人会特意去关照这一点......这东西卡在这里永无止境地搅动，让他爽得大脑空白几乎要流出眼泪。

“唔......啊啊！......混蛋......这里唔！”

索隆觉得自己被耍了，特拉男这家伙平时看起来无欲无求结果一肚子坏水。这家伙早就知道自己会是这样丢人的反应吧！他居然刚刚为止还觉得自己经验丰富对付特拉男完全是信手拈来.......可恶！

“那里是前列腺啊。别哭啊......索隆当家的应该也有被爽到吧！倒不如说是爽过头了......”

罗悠闲地轻轻转动着露在肉穴外的细小手柄，每一下都惹得身下的人忍不住叫出声，很快就抬高腰射了精。

“这次先让你射一次吧。更里面的地方还在渴望着被粗暴地欺负吧？不过这样应该也足够爽了......接下里就要正式开始游戏了，当然在这几个小时里不许射精，毕竟纵欲过度可不是什么好习惯啊索隆当家的。”

男人拿起极为细小的一根按摩棒轻巧地放进索隆的马眼。

“唔......痛！......拿出去啊......罗......唔啊......罗！”怪异又钝痛的感觉让索隆几乎抓狂，抬头泪眼婆娑地对年长的男人示弱，以求他能改变主意把这东西拿出去。

“对我撒娇没有用。未来的第一剑豪就好好做到自己答应我的吧！”罗轻轻捏了捏索隆硬挺的阴茎甚至开始揶揄他。

“呜......闭嘴！”难耐的剑士伸手想要抚慰自己可怜的阴茎却被那双带着好看字母的手握住了。

鬼哭突然出现在罗手中，对着他便是流畅的四下挥动，转眼自己的四肢都被卸下浮在空中。

“你干什么!......你这家伙是变态吗!”索隆没想到自己会被这样对待，急得想要起来拎起眼前这毫无歉意的家伙的领子给他一拳，而只剩下一小截的大腿根本无法支撑他移动，只是在床上一个跃起罢了，实际上他也没有手去做这件事了。

“为了公平起见我得暂时没收一下你的四肢，况且还没把你放在我看不见的地方你就已经想要把东西拿出来了吧，索隆当家的。好了，已经十点了，我们已经浪费很长时间了，是时候开始了。”

罗温柔地托起索隆的腰和背将他紧紧抱在自己怀里，又轻柔地放进一只不算小的手提箱里——这是他们早就约定好的，将索隆放进箱子里到十二点前不发出声音让人发现就算是他的胜利。只是万万没想到是前后都被塞了玩具，被卸去四肢放在几乎没什么富余空间的手提箱里。

“我要合上了啊，索隆当家的不怕黑吧？怕黑的话也可以想想我。”

“哈啊......快合上滚吧！”特拉男这变态混蛋骗子，等到了明天一定要好好报复回来！

几乎没什么停顿箱子就被干脆地合上，甚至还能听到两声清脆的搭扣扣上的声音。黑暗立刻袭来，即使只过了短短两秒，也瞬间觉得身体的感知被放大了，前后刚刚因为生气稍微忽视了一点的玩具此刻正强势地宣示着自己的存在感。  
几乎要忍不住呻吟出声。索隆咬紧牙关忍住了呼之欲出的声音却感觉自己身体一轻，箱子被提起来了！突如其来的失重和晃动让他猝不及防地去了，却因为马眼被堵住无法射精，只能缩着仅有的两小截大腿根抽搐着高潮，拼死忍住了声音只是极轻地在喉咙呜咽一声，罗似乎没有听到。

能感觉到提箱子的人努力走得平稳缓慢好让他不至于被撞在壁上又或者被颠簸摇晃到头晕想吐。  
渐渐听到了模糊的嘈杂声音，这个时间宴会已经接近尾声，但仍有不少人还正在兴头上喝酒聊天......  
他被放了下来。不知道是哪里，却感觉从四面八方都能听到声音，熟悉的又或者是不熟悉的。

“自己加油吧，索隆当家的。”

罗或许是蹲下来凑在箱子边说话了，刻意压低的声音居然还是让他觉得该死的性感。

渐渐的，脚步声越走越远。啊，真是绝情的混蛋。

想到他有可能被放在但庭广众之间索隆顿时又觉得喉咙发紧，好像全身都在被不同人的视线扫视，敏感度又提升了。  
他努力想让自己平复，可两个玩具的马达声却在小小的空间里显得格外洪亮，嗡嗡声混杂着自己粗重的呼吸让他焦虑起被随时被发现的可能。该死，特拉男选的什么破玩具，声音这么响是故意想害他输掉吧！而且前列腺按摩器和尿道按摩器也太过分了，一旦他安静下来就完全无法忽视自己正在遭受的快感折磨，刚刚已经去过一次了，但快感丝毫没有消退，甚至还在往上叠加，可连四肢都失去的他只能努力翻身将阴茎贴在壁上小幅度地扭腰摩擦来缓解一点点无法被抚慰的难受......好想射......

这两个小时实在是索隆觉得此生最漫长的两个小时之一。不断叠加的高潮让他大脑一片空白，几乎是在靠着羞耻心的本能在坚持忍住不要放开喉咙大声浪叫。陆陆续续每隔几分钟就有人从身边走过，甚至有粗心的混蛋一脚踢到箱子上，每当这种时候他总忍不住一次又一次高潮。

完全不知道已经过了多久，也不知道高潮了几次，嘴巴早已闭不上，只是下意识地张开，眼泪口水顺着嘴角划下脸庞，或许已经打湿了手提箱的底部。

“诶？这里怎么有个箱子？”

这个声音是路飞！可恶这时候他怎么还没睡！  
索隆被吓得完全清醒了，在心里祈祷着路飞快点走开去吃肉或是睡觉吧，千万、千万不要感兴趣地打开箱子啊......起码不要在这么多人眼皮子底下！  
可是那是路飞啊，怎么会放弃自己的好奇心。索隆感觉自己心脏都快要跳出胸口，紧张又认命地听着脚步声离自己越来越近......

突然有另一个急促的脚步声走来，他又觉得自己被提起来了。

“草帽当家的，我就先带着我的箱子回去休息了。”是罗的声音，平静毫无异常。

“什么啊，是特拉男的行李啊，怎么放在这种地方！真无趣啊~”

路飞的声音越来越远。几分钟后他终于又被放下来。

“把眼睛闭起来，索隆当家的。我要打开箱子了。”

随着箱子打开的声音，即使是紧闭着眼睛也能感觉到眼前一亮。自己不堪入目样子终于要完全展现在特拉男面前了吧，或许是想到这一点又或许是突然被光线刺激，总之索隆在开箱的瞬间又一次颤抖着高潮了。

“呃......唔......又要......又要去了......啊啊！”终于，可以发出声音。

罗及时地拿出了索隆的尿道按摩棒好让他能完全的解放。

射精持续了很久，忍耐已久的解放让他爽得抬着腰直翻白眼，仅剩下一小截的四肢也不住颤抖着。

“呵，这么多。这段时间里是自己去了多少次啊索隆当家的。脸上也都是眼泪呢。”

索隆躺在床上大口喘着气，无暇搭理他。

“完成的很出色呢。接下来是奖励时间。”罗拔出剑士屁股里的玩具，也不解开裤子，隔着牛仔裤的粗布用自己已经抬头的巨物蹭那水润的穴口。

“不要了......我不要你了混蛋特拉男！......我才...刚刚高潮过......不行的！唔啊！”索隆感到罗的巨大想要往后退，可是没有四肢的他几乎无法行动，只能被罗钳住了腰。

“哼。不可以不要。忘了我们的约定了吗？你可是漂亮地赢了啊。所以我得好好满足你才行，况且你也觊觎这个东西很久了吧！”罗单手解开牛仔裤的扣子，弹出粗长的阴茎，这个硬度不用手扶便顺利地进入了索隆的肉穴。即使是高潮过很多次的内壁也依然如饥似渴地亲上他的东西，不放他离开。罗舒适地动了动便抓着索隆的腰开始大开大合地干起来。

“什么不应期，我看你根本没有吧，下面现在也不停地和我kiss啊索隆当家的。你还真是个不折不扣的bitch啊。”

“呜呜......好大......太快了！......哈啊......”没有四肢的索隆只能被按着狠狠地进出，但他的身体实在是太习惯和喜欢被这样填满了，很快便又迎合着罗的动作扭起腰来，想要用腿勾着罗的腰身现在却只能用根部夹着，索隆又委屈起来。

“唔......混蛋特拉男......还不是把我......哈啊......当飞机杯用！”

“哪有自己找上门的飞机杯。况且我可不是这么随便的男人啊索隆当家的。”

罗皱着眉把索隆抱起来让他面对面坐在自己跨上低头亲了上去，身下的动作越发粗暴起来，没法维持平衡的剑士被顶得只能靠在他胸口喘息淫叫。

“啊......慢点......罗......这样太深了......哈啊......”

“爽吗。其他人能给你这种快感吗？”

“呜......没、没有！......”

“那么喜欢我吗索隆当家的？”

“唔！......哈啊...好爽......喜欢、喜欢啊啊！”

“那么从现在起就成为我一个人的婊子吧。毕竟除了我没人能这样满足你了不是吗。”

“嗯......是......嗯啊啊......罗......罗！”

这次是索隆努力抬起头送上了自己的嘴唇。


End file.
